Abstract In this application we request the purchase of a Nanostring nCounter Sprint Profiler instrument. The nCounter Sprint Profiler is a user friendly, small-footprint, medium throughput instrument designed to detect and quantify up to 800 different RNA or DNA sequences in a single sample. This technology allows expression analysis in a single cell or an entire organism and is designed to bridge the gap between single qPCR reactions and global technologies like expression arrays or genome wide sequencing. This technology represents a major advance in genomic research, by allowing detection and quantification of hundreds of target sequences at much lower cost and time than traditional methods. The following research projects will be supported by the upgrades system: 1) Robert Keith, MD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Review Award ?PPAR gamma Agonists for Lung Cancer Chemoprevention? 2) Howard Li, MD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Career Development Award ?The Role of PPARgamma in Lung Cancer Progression and Metastasis? 3) Nicholas Walter, MD, Principal Investigator: CSR&D Career Development Award ?Blood Expression Profiles as a Biomarker for Responses to Tuberculosis? 4) Subbiah Pugazhenthi, PhD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Review Award ?Mechanism of CREB dysregulation in Alzheimer brain? 5) Lynn Heasley, PhD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Review Award ?An FGFR1 oncogene driver pathway in head and neck cancer? 6) Lisa Brenner, PhD, Co-Principal Investigator: CSR&D Merit Review Award ?Toxoplasma gondi, the kynurenine pathway, and suicidal behavior in veterans? 7) Edward Chan, MD, Principal Investigator, Merit Review and Denver Research Institute